monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Bloodblade Seregios
Bloodblade Seregios are Deviants of Seregios, introduced in MHOG Physiology Bloodblade Seregios are much larger and over all darker than average Seregios. Their most notable features are their croocked horn and heavily damaged, or rather distorted and bent scales on their left side. These scales cause heavy damage when flung and do not really cut, instead, they rip and tear flesh apart. Their scales have changed from the lustrous gold they once were to a dark and murky black and brown. The orange patterns found on regular Seregios are swirly patterns of blood red and maroon. The scales on its left side are a faint and dull black, while the rest of the body is a more saturated black and brown. Their horn is red, a dull golden stripe on it being the only remnant of their once lustrous colour. Abilities Bloodblade Seregios have honed their combat abilities. They use their blades in many unique ways, not only flinging them. Even though they can't use the blades on their left side so often, if they do, it's pure devastation. These special blades can lock onto their victims, even pinning them to the ground. If the Bloodblade has the opportunity,, it will then jump onto the hunter and perform a pin to get the blood of the hunter. It uses this blood in Rage Mode, firing projectiles and even beams of blood. This can heavily damage hunters and even inflict the dangerous Blood Ailment. When a hunter is affected by it, the Bloodblade will focus on the particular hunter just as they do when they notice a hunter wearing Seregios Equipment. Description Rage and Tired States *'Rage' **Horn and scales raise, drools red fluid - could be blood - and starts using the Blood Ailment. *'Tired' **Drools saliva, patterns decolor. Interaction with Viruses or alternate Statuses As a Deviant, Bloodblade Seregios is immune to all kinds of viruses and infections. Mounts It has the usual Seregios Mount. Other Non-Subspecies Forms *[[w:c:monsterhunter:Seregios|'Seregios']] **A violent and relentless Flying Wyvern known for its golden scales and highly territorial behavior. Seregios are rivals of the mighty Rathalos and Rathian, attacking and even killing them occasionally Attacks Rage Mode Music Theme Breaks Carves |-|Lvl G1 - G5= Equipment Quests G-Rank HR 100 "Super Quest" Ecology Taxonomy *Order: Saurischia *Suborder: Wyvern Feet *Infraorder: Blade Scale Wyvern *Superfamily: Flying Wyvern *Family: Regios Bloodblade Seregios are very dangerous Deviants of Seregios. They are a large and highly adaptable species. Whenever one of them appear, it is only a matter of time until it destroys anything in its path. Habitat Range Bloodblade Seregios, even though not limited to them, prefer areas with higher temperatures. Even though the land they come from seems to lack deserts, Bloodblade Seregios are often found roaming them. They have been spotted in areas like the Ancient Outback, Desert, Dunes and Volcanic Hollow. However, some say that they can also be found in Areas like the Sacred Pinnacle or the Sand's Heart. Ecological Niche Seregios are powerful, territorial and highly aggressive wyverns. They can make short work of their unfortunate victims with their razor sharp scales. Common prey for these wyverns are Herbivores such as Aptonoths or Rhenoplos, or even other large monsters like Yian Kut-Ku, Seltas etc. These creatures avoid a Bloodblade Seregios at all cost. Bloodblade Seregios are infamous for attacking and killing other members of their species, confirming their cannibalism. Even large and elusive beasts like Rajang or Deviljho don't usually choose to attack a Bloodblade Seregios. Bloodblade Seregios have been seen viciously slaughtering other members of their species, even going as far as killing the youngs of other Seregios. Biological Adaptations Bloodblade Seregios are covered in an even sharper version of the Blade Scales called Bloodblade Daggers. These scales are not only capable of piercing through armor, but they can also stay for a longer period of time. The wound these scales leave are even larger and deadlier, leaving large scars behind. Their horns and spines are larger, however, only on one side. This is due to it falling out of its nest as a hatchling, leaving it severly injured. Their colours are not as bright as a usual Seregios, switching the lustrous gold for a dull brown and black with red accents. They have mastered new ways to use their blades in combat and thus are as brutal as they are deadly. Behavior Like regular Seregios, this wyvern are hostile and territorial. They are violent fighters and will battle other monsters, not to kick them out of their territory, but to gain more strength and experience in battle. Due to them being kicked out of a nest and left to die by their older siblings as a hatchling, the Bloodblade Seregios's only goal is to gain experience in combat so they can wipe out any Seregios that dares to get near them. This vengeful behavior, together with the bloodred coloration of some of their scales, gave them the name Bloodblade as well as the title Vengeful Ursuper. Introductory Cutscene The bloodthirsty Sword *'Location': Ancient Outback, Area 6 *'Synopsis:' A Seregios is chasing the hunter. As they arrive in the area, the hunter quickly unsheathes their weapon and wants to make a slash, but the Seregios is faster. It grabs the hunter and lifts itself up into the air. It throws the hunter into a one of the bones and wants to make the final slash - but it is interrupted. A swarm of black scales is flung into its direction, launching the Seregios itself into one of the bones. As the Seregios gets up, heavily bleeding, it roars at its attacker. The hunter wants to look out for it as well, but they only see a winged shadow. Without a warning, the shadow attacks the Seregios again, this time with its horn. As the Seregios is thrown onto the floor, the hunter sees its opponent. It is a Bloodblade Seregios! Enraged, the Seregios hisses as blood starts dripping from its lower jaw. The injured Seregios is still alive, albeit deadly wounded. The Bloodblade Seregios violently jumps on it and makes the final blow. As it turns around, the hunter notices the distorted left side of its body and its croocked horn. Taking the carcass and flinging it into the hunter's direction, the Bloodblade demonstrates both its strength and its hatred towards its own species, or rather towards everything. The hunter gasps, prepares for the fight. The Bloodblade shakes its head, opens its bloodstained mouth and lets out a frightening roar. The hunt begins! Trivia *The Bloodblade Seregios is constantly searching for a fight, preferring members of its own species. **When a it sees a hunter wearing a Seregios Armor it will be in a permanent Rage Mode. It acts like this because the hunter took away its chance to get revenge. Bloodblade Seregios feeds on small herbivores or even other large monsters when fatigued. Notes *Bloodblade Seregios's concept partly came from the abandoned Extreme Seregios from the Old Fanon. **The most notable parts are the blood stained mouth and the use of the Blood Ailment when enraged. Credit *Many thanks to Chaoarren and TheBrilliantLance for suggesting some of the abilities and parts of its behavior.